daytimesoapsfandomcom-20200215-history
Faith Newman
Faith Newman is a fictional character on the CBS daytime soap opera The Young and the Restless. Actress History: *Lustky twins(09/2009-04/2011; recurring) *Brynn & Madison Bowie (04/2011-08/2011; recurring) *Alyvia Alyn Lind (09/2011-07/2013 & 05/2014-present; recurring) *McKenna Grace (07/2013-05/2014; recurring & 12/2014 & 01/2015; temp) Character History: Background: Faith Cassidy Newman is the daughter of Nicholas "Nick" Newman and Sharon Collins and was born on September 30, 2009. She has three older half-sisters Cassidy "Cassie" Newman, Mariah Copeland and Summer Newman as well as an older brother Noah Newman. Over four years before her birth, Cassie had prophesied just before her death that Nick and Sharon would have another little girl. 2000's: Sharon while she was commited to a mental health hospital. Soon after birth, Faith was switched by Dr. Charles Taylor and uncle Victor "Adam" Newman Jr. and given to Ashley Abbott. For the first few months of her life she was believed to be the daughter of Ashley and her grandfather Victor Newman Sr. At the time of her conception, Sharon was sleeping with her than husband John "Jack" Abbott Jr., Jack's younger half-brother William "Billy" Abbott and a married Nick. After learning that Sharon was pregnant, Nick split with wife Phyllis Summers and Sharon divorced Jack. The two begun planning a future together even before the paternity tests on Faith came back. On the day that Sharon learned that Nick was Faith's father, Nick's other daughter Summer was admitted to the hospital with anaphylactic shock. Sharon seeing that Summer needed Nick, lied to Nick and everyone else that Jack was the father of Faith. Nick and Phyllis soon got back together but Sharon and Jack didn't last long after Sharon revealed Nick was Faith's father. Sharon who has long been suffering from a mental illness soon starting loosing control and had herself commited to the mental hospital for the rest of her pregnancy. Nick learned the truth about Faith's paternity just days before Faith's birth after overhearing Sharon and her mother Doris Collins talking. Ashley who was also staying at the hospital having been driven crazy by Adam to get back at his father Victor. Adam had accidently caused Ashley to lose her baby. Adam needing to replace Ashley's baby, gave Sharon's baby to Ashley and Sharon was lead to believed that her baby died. 2010's: Following Faith's presumed death, Sharon was released from the hospital. Sharon and Adam soon grow close and married. When Faith is about six months old, Phyllis begin to suspect something is up. Phyllis later learns that Adam knew the doctor who delivered Faith. Phyllis later discovered that Faith was Nick and Sharon's child and a DNA test later revealed the truth. Sharon and Adam split and Faith was returned to Nick and Sharon with Sharon and Nick having joint custody of Faith. Sharon later got back together with Adam with Nick didn't like and decided to go for full custody of Faith. The judge ruled that the two would share custody until Sharon was arrested for the murder of Adam's wife Skye Lockhart. Following the revealed that Sharon didn't kill Skye, Sharon and Nick returned to joint custody of Faith. In 2012, Sharon suffered another break down and was revealed to be bi-polar. Sharon soon set her sights on getting Nick back. Nick however was involoved with Phyllis's sister Avery Summers . Sharon used Faith to cause problems in Nick and Avery's relationship. Nick and Avery's engagement didn't last long and Nick returned to Sharon's side as she suffered another break down and after is was revealed that Nick wasn't Summer's biological father. Everything in Faith's world was perfect, she had gained a new sister with the reveal of Mariah Copeland as Cassie's twin sister. As well as the upcoming marriage of Nick and Sharon. However, Faith's world came crashing down as it was revealed that Sharon had switched Summer's paternity test results the year before. after this Nick sued Sharon for full custody of Faith because he was afraid Sharon might go of her pills again and go crazy and hurt Faith without thinking . they went to court and Nick won full custody of Faith with Sharon having unsupervised visits with her daughter. a few months later following Sharons' marriage to Faiths' uncle Dylan McAvoy Nick agreed to joint custody of Faith . References Newman, Faith